To Be Great
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and his Sorting - just what did the Sorting Hat decide for the second son of the famous Harry Potter?


To Be Great

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Albus Severus Potter and his Sorting - just what did the Sorting Hat decide for the second son of the famous Harry Potter?

Written for: the "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Challenge" on HPFC.

Prompt: The Sorting Hat. Write about a character's sorting or the Sorting Hat.

* * *

"Potter, Albus Severus!"

Professor Sprout's voice rang out clearly, and Albus hesitantly approached the woman by the stool. The Hat eyed him, and his stomach felt leadened. Whispers spread across the Great Hall, and Albus chanced a look at his older brother, who sat at the Gryffindor table.

James Sirius Potter gave him a confident grin, and Albus smiled shakily back. He sat on the famous stool and felt the Hat be placed on his head.

_Ah, the second son of Harry Potter. _The Hat spoke in his head, and Albus tried hard not to let his fears show. _Do not hide from me, for I can see it all. You fear being placed into Slytherin. Your father did as well - he did not want to go where the Dark Lord had once been. He begged to be put into Gryffindor, and he was lucky enough to belong there as well. You, however, are a different story. I see you as a great wizard, and Slytherin would undoubtedly help you achieve that greatness. _

_No, please! _Albus begged. _James will never forgive me if I'm sorted into Slytherin!_

_You care too much about what others think. Your brother is arrogant, like his namesake. You, however, are quite different. You will have friends in Slytherin, people you can trust..._

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted, and Albus swallowed the large lump in his throat. He could feel James staring at him as he walked away from the stool, over to the Slytherin table.

"Who would have thought? A Potter in Slytherin." An incredulous voice said from next to Albus.

"I'm not exactly happy about it," Albus said sourly.

"Why not? Afraid of your brother? He's nothing but an arrogant prat."

Albus stood and slammed his hands on the table in front of him, shaking the empty goblets.

"Nobody insults my brother but me!" Albus hissed, his green eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy. "Get out of my sight before I make you." he added in a growl.

"Maybe you do belong here after all." the boy said. "Scorpius Malfoy, in case you were curious."

"I wasn't." Albus glowered. Scorpius surveyed the green-eyed boy for a few more minutes before walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Al! Hey, Al!" James called to his younger brother. Albus stopped walking and waited for James to catch up. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you. I never thought you'd be Sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, I was."

"I think it was a good fit for you though, little bro."

Albus cocked an eyebrow. "No, seriously. Dad said that one of your namesakes was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man he ever knew. Maybe there's hope for you yet." James grinned and slapped his brother on the back.

After James left, Albus said quietly to himself,

"Maybe."

Later, in the Slytherin Common Room, Albus sat by the fire, writing a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, I made it here. The castle is amazing, just like you always said. I was sorted into Slytherin, but weirdly, I'm not as out of sorts as I thought I'd be. I told off Draco Malfoy's son because he insulted James, can you believe that? I know I shouldn't be proud of being mean, but I can't help it. I've only been here a day, and I already feel like I'm in the right House. I'm confident here, where at home I'm just quiet. _

_Anyway, let me know how things are going at home. _

_Love you,_

_Al._

* * *

Archimedes, Albus's gray and silver screech owl, flew down from his perch in the Owlery and landed on Al's outstretched arm.

"He's a beautiful bird," Albus jumped, surprised, and turned to face Scorpius Malfoy. Albus ignored him and went to the window.

"Take this to Mum and Dad." Archimedes nipped his ear affectionately. "There'll be treats in it for you there, I'm sure." After a gentle nudge on the owl's beak, it took off.

Albus went toward the door, only to see that Scorpius was still there, watching him. "What do you want?"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, if you know what I mean."

"If you mean insulting my brother when he hadn't even done anything to you, then yes, we did get off on the wrong foot. If you'll excuse me, I have things I need to attend too."

"Please, just because you're a Potter doesn't mean you get to act high and mighty. You're a Slytherin, just like me. I think we could be good friends."

_You will have friends in Slytherin, people you can trust..._

Trust Scorpius Malfoy? The son of the man who made his father miserable for years? Unlikely.

Still...

"I wouldn't call us friends." Albus replied. "Let's go with allies for now."

"You're more of a Slytherin than I thought. All those other Houses trust too quickly. Slytherins are smart enough not too."

"If you say so."

* * *

A week later, James and Albus sat in the courtyard after their classes were over for the day.

"You're kidding, right?" James asked him when Albus said he was allied with Scorpius Malfoy. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Nope. Not going to lie to you, Jamesie-poo."

"One, don't call me that. _Ever._ Two, what the bloody hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I need to get to know people in my House. You may be my brother, but you're not my Housemate. Technically, we're rivals."

"Technically, brothers comes _before _friends." James said. "Have you forgotten that in the week you've been with them?"

"They're my house, James. You'll just have to accept it."

James frowned. "Don't frown at me. Talk to the Sorting Hat, he's the one that put me here. Besides, weren't you the one that thought Slytherin was a good match for me?"

"That was before you befriended a Malfoy. Uncle Ron will never forgive you!"

"He'll get over it." Rose Weasley informed her cousin from behind, her Ravenclaw tie standing out proudly. "Trust me. He got over me not being Sorted into Gryffindor, he'll get over Al in Slytherin. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don't seem too upset."

"Oh, who asked you anyway?" James grumbled. Albus grinned at Rose thankfully. "Don't look now but some Slytherins are headed this way."

Albus turned to see, and groaned. Honesty and Prudence Gale - two of the meanest girls around. Twins and proud of it, Honesty and Prudence were nothing like their names and strived to prove it.

"Oh look, Prue, it's the bucktooth Weasel and her cousins, Dead Daddy and Dead Teachers." Honesty crooned.

"Shove off, Prudence." James told them levelly.

"What're you going to do if we don't, Potter?"

"I-" James opened his mouth to speak, but another voice spoke first.

"I've told you hundreds of time Prudence, insulting a Potter's family member is not a way to get into their heart." Scorpius walked up and stood beside Albus. "Now get scarce before I call Professor Rowan." Professor Rowan was the Head of Slytherin House and Honesty and Prudence's aunt.

Rose and Albus gave James a superior look as the two sisters walked away grumbling.

* * *

"Not Dad _again_!" Albus complained after opening one of his Chocolate Frogs from the train ride to Hogwarts. "There have to be some better wizards out there." He was loitering in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Scorpius.

"Harry Potter is the savior of the Wizarding World!" squeaked a Hufflepuff girl, who stood beside him.

"He's also a tosser." Albus replied. "Trust me, I live with him."

The Hufflepuff's mouth dropped open in shocked outrage. Clearly, she was a fan of Albus's father. "Look, I'm sorry for insulting your hero, but I can make it up to you. I'll get you an autographed picture or something. What's your name?"

"S-Sophie Everest."

"Will's sister?" The girl nodded. Will was a friend of James's, they were as close as James Potter and Sirius Black had been, back in the day. "You've got yourself a deal."

Albus walked away then, toward the dungeon, completely missing the girl's wistful sigh.

"You're such a pansy." Scorpius informed him as they walked down to the dungeons.

"Shut it, prat."

* * *

Soon enough, winter came, as did Christmas. After the war, Harry had worked with Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress, to allow parents to visit their children at Hogwarts. Muggles, parents of Muggle-borns, could hitch a ride with a magical person, and they were all brought on the Hogwarts Express. Naturally, they were sworn to secrecy.

"Mum, Dad!" Albus grinned. Harry and Ginny Potter smiled back, hugging their Slytherin son.

"So, how's Hogwarts treating you Al?" Harry asked his son, ruffling his hair.

"It's really great, Dad." Ginny beamed proudly at her son.

"Harry! Ginny!" Rubeus Hagrid, significantly older than when Harry had known him, grinned jovially from behind Albus. His massive beard had turned gray and he was mostly bald now, but his brown eyes still crinkled happily like they had the fateful night that he had told Harry his identity.

"Hagrid!" Harry latched onto the half-giant, acting more like a child than an adult. "It's been too long, old friend."

"Been a bit busy I'm afraid." He looked down at Albus. "You ne'er did come fo' tea."

"Albus!" Ginny scolded. Albus rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"S' okay Ginny." Hagrid smiled. "S' long as I get to see 'im before the year's out." He saw Albus's tie. "Slytherin, eh?" Albus nodded. "Yer dad was almost a Slytherin."

"I know," Albus said looking at his dad. Harry smiled. "Oh, that's right!" Albus fumbled in his pocket for a minute before finding the Chocolate Frog card. "Dad, could you sign this? Will's little sister is a big fan."

"Sure." Harry replied, summoning a quill and scribbling his initials, HJP. He gave the card back to Albus, who scanned the room for Sophie. She was by the door with Will and their father. Their parents had divorced almost a year before, and Helena wanted nothing to do with any of them. He jogged over to Sophie.

"Sophie!" he called, and the girl looked up. "Here you go." He gave her the card, and Sophie's eyes welled with happy tears.

"You kept your promise!" she cried.

"Course I did. We Slytherins aren't all bad."

"Don't go telling people that, Al. You'll ruin our image." Scorpius joked, walking toward them.

"Maybe our image needs a little ruining." Albus said back. "Where are your parents?" he asked, looking around.

"Just my mum. Dad didn't want to show his face." Shame flashed in Scorpius's eyes. "He still regrets his part in the war."

"Like he should," Sophie and Will's father, Mark Everest, spoke gruffly. "Draco Malfoy was a menace, and he's lucky he didn't get sent to Azkaban."

"Daddy!" Sophie said harshly. Scorpius ducked his head. Albus's eyes flashed.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend's father that way." he growled. Scorpius's head shot up.

"Best friend?" He questioned.

"Yes." Albus spoke out of the corner of his mouth, his electric green eyes still zeroed on Mark.

"Hmph." Mark scoffed. He looked over Albus's head to see James and Rose not far off, their eyes narrowed. Not only that, but Harry and Ginny were looking at him now. Not wanting to cause a scene, Mark left without so much as a goodbye to his children.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispered. "He hates pure-bloods after what they did to my Mum's family."

"I thought he hated your mum." Albus

"He did love her at one point. Thank you for the card, Albus." she kissed his cheek, flushing. She ran off, embarrassed.

Albus and Scorpius shared a grin with James, Rose, Harry, and Ginny.

* * *

Before leaving Hogwarts, Harry visited the Headmistress's office to have a word with a famous Hat.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come, Mr. Potter." The Sorting Hat said, looking down at him from the top of the shelf.

"But you knew I would."

"Of course. I sorted your son into Slytherin - naturally you'd have questions."

"Just one. Why?"

"Your son has an untapped potential, much like you did at your Sorting. However, you begged not to be put in Slytherin, so I listened. I still sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had followed my instincts." The Hat hummed in thought. "Albus Potter has an ambition and cunning that I haven't seen in decades. He's fiercely protective, willing to go to any lengths to get what he wants. He as the power to be great. That is why I put him in Slytherin."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Go now - the train will leave without you if you don't." Harry left, and the Hat went back to sleep.

_Have a good life, Albus Potter. You will be the best Slytherin I've ever seen. I know it. After all, I'm never wrong. _

* * *

A/N: Woot! Finally finished this one. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!


End file.
